Echo
by DreamonAlina
Summary: After Clara goes unconscious in Trenzalore, she actually wakes up...but in another location, with a different Doctor. How will Clara deal with being away from Eleven, and how will she find her way back to him? Will she figure out even more things about herself on the way? And why is it so hard to resist the man with the red converse?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own any character that I make up along the way!

**Summary: **After Clara goes unconscious in Trenzalore, she actually wakes up...but in another location, with a different Doctor. How will Clara deal with being away from Eleven, and how will she find her way back to him? Will she figure out things about herself on the way? And why is it so hard to resist the man with the red converse?

**Author's Note: **Okay so this story literally came out of NO WHERE, as I am not the biggest fan of Clara Oswin Oswald. But I have always said that if she was with a Doctor OTHER than Eleven, then I would have adored her. I kinda do, in a way.

So the ship is Whouffle, regarding Clara/All Doctors. Technically, 9, 10, and 11. Because her part of the name is Souffle, and Who is just implying it's Doctor Who, it was never confirmed which Doctor it was. Mainly Allonswin though, which made me want to start the story.

**Enjoy!**

Clara felt like she was falling. Endless falling. It was like when she had first jumped into the Doctor's timestream, forever connecting her to him.

Time passed. It was strange to think that she used to travel in time and space, and now she couldn't even time it.

She eventually started to feel like she was slowing down, and she started to regain consciousness, slowly, but surely. When she did, she opened her eyes carefully, and realized that she was no longer in her Clever Boy's arms, but on the floor of a building.

Clara bolted up, taking a deep gasp of air. She didn't stop until she was sure that the falling sensation had completely left her body. She quickly got to her feet, although her legs shook under her dress. She took slow, uneven steps as she walked around the strange area, unable to digest the fact that she's in a completely unfamiliar location, without the Doctor to guide her as well.

As Clara walked, she took note of the area around her. Pretty much everything was in display cases, so she deduced that she was in a museum of sorts. But how did she go from the planet of Trenzalore to the strange, seemingly abandoned muesem was her question.

Since she wasn't looking where she was watching, she accidentally bumped into a case, setting off a rather loud, angry alarm, causing Clara to literally jump about five feet in the air, and lose her footing, and crash to the floor, on her hands and knees.

Maybe two minutes after the alarms blared, what seemed like dozens of armed guards came rushing in, and their guns all trained on Clara.

"Hands up!" One of them shouted, and a shocked Clara complied.

_'Oh Doctor, what have I gotten myself into?'_ She silently asked herself as she was harshly lifted from the ground by two guards.

-0-

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"My name is Clara Oswald." Her name was one of the sure things that Clara remembered.

"What were you doing there?" The same guard asked.

"I-I don't know," She answers honestly, wrapping her arms around herself, fighting to keep her tears back. One minute, she's finding out that she's really not who she thought she was her entire life, and the next, she was in a weird place, with no one she knew and with no one who knew her. She was all alone.

"What is you business here?" Another guard asked.

"I-I wasn't even meant to be here," Clara said, fighting tears even harder. Clara knew that they were just doing their job protecting their job, but they made Clara feel like she was just another criminal they were investigating.

Lucky for her, a kinder looking man stepped forward, and bent down so that he was eye level with her. "Clara Oswald, I'm Kent Clarke. There's no reason to be scared, I promise."

She was still shaking, she couldn't help it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I can help you, if you'll let me."

Clara knows that she can't trust anyone here, not really, but she knows that she has to stay alive long enough to try and find the Doctor, so she says, "Okay."

Kent nods, and one thought crosses Clara's mind that really should have stuck in her mind since she became a _time_ traveler. "What year is it?"

"Blimey, did you hit your head that hard when you fell?" He joked. Clara could only smile weakly at the lame attempt. "It's 2005."

2005. Technically eight years before she met the Doctor. The Doctor could look like one of his other incarnations for all she knows. She just had to try and remember their faces as hard as she could, try to find a way to locate whichever incarnation of the Doctor that traveled in 2005, and leave with him. _He's the Doctor, he'll know what to do, _Clara thought to herself.

Kent lead her to a small bedroom, maybe about the size of a cell, and said that she was free to stay in that room. As soon as he left, she walked over to the shower, shimmied out of her dress and undergarments, and went under the water. She sat under the shower at first, still in shock. Like she was still falling, she was still in a dream, a trance. But then she turned the water on cold full blast, hoping that somewhere with the Doctor, she'd wake up.

Sadly, all that did was make her feel like she went skinny dipping with penguins. She quickly shut the water off, and got out. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of the uniform that Kent had given her, but reluctantly put it on, tying her hair into a high ponytail. She'd much rather prefer her dress, but it wasn't clean. And Clara rathered clean and ugly over dirty and cute.

Once she came out of the room, a lady handed her a small tray, a turkey sandwich, juice cup, and cookie on it. She went back inside, ate it silently, and when she was done, she went back out. Clara wanted to try and find a computer where she could most likely locate the Doctor, but Kent found her before she could, and immediately handed her a gun when she mentioned that she was rather skilled at using one. He assigned her a group, and she was to stay with that group at all times, covering other entrances and such, which frustrated Clara to no end. She was getting nowhere in finding the Doctor.

She was also getting bored. Nobody was trying to break into the shabby old museum, and Clara was just about ready to sneak away and 1) Try and find the Doctor or 2) Find somewhere peaceful and take a nap when the same sound that Clara had heard when she had set the alarm off blared. She and the rest of her group moved towards where the alarm had gone off. She held up her gun, ready to use it at whoever was trying to break into the stupid place.

Clara was rather short, so when other guards had moved in front of her, Clara couldn't see, which made her angry. She wanted to know who she was supposed to be attacking, so she forced her way to the front, and nearly dropped her weapon in surprise when she saw who-and what-was in front of her.

It was the Doctor.

But it wasn't _her_ Doctor.

**TBC...**

**So that's the very first bit! Not that long, but it is rather late, and I must go to bed as I have school *crawls into a ball and dies because school***

**So if you couldn't tell, the episode where it starts shall be Dalek, episode 9 of season 1. **

**I'm actually starting to love Clara because of this story!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! **

**THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
